1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tile plows. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for laying tile lines which improves over the prior art.
2. Problems in the Art
Most prior art tile plows are designed to attach to the three point hitch of a tractor. The prior art tile plow typically includes a shoe positioned behind the three point hitch and a pair of wheels connected to the tile plow and located in front of the shoe.
Prior art tile plows have various problems. When farmers buy high horsepower tractors, it is common to purchase the tractor without a three point hitch because that optional feature can add thousands of dollars to the cost of the tractor. In order for a user to use a prior art tile plow which attaches to a three point hitch, the user would have to purchase the expensive optional three point hitch. In addition, heavy equipment such as a tile plow, which is attached to the three point hitch may take a number of hours to attach and detach. Some prior art three point hitch plows are attached to a pull cart, then hooked to the tractor with a pin. With such plows, the weight distribution is changed and the tractor loses traction.
Prior art tile plows have wheels which are positioned in front of, or even with, the shoe. When the wheels go over any uneven terrain, the plow shoe will change its grade in accordance with the uneven ground. Therefore, a precise tile grade is very difficult to maintain with a prior art tile plow. In addition, when a tile plow encounters a large rock, the rock must be removed by a back hoe or the like. However, a prior art tile plow with the wheels in front of or even with the shoe, the wheels get in the way of the back hoe. It is therefore difficult to remove the rock which is blocking the plow. In addition, with the wheels in front of the shoe, an upward force may be applied to the tractor which reduces traction.
Prior art tile plows also include wheel assemblies and linkage arms that often cause clearance problems. The linkage arms are intended to keep the pitch constant. However, the linkage arms can obstruct the soil flow around the shoe of the plow. Also, with prior art tile plows, pitch adjustments are typically done manually.
Another problem encountered with prior art tile plows is in laying tile in the trench dug by the tile plow. To lay the tile evenly, it is important that the tile lay at the bottom of the trench. However, sometimes the tile will be raised slightly from the bottom of the trench due to dirt filling in underneath the tile. In addition, rocks falling into the trench on top of the tile will sometimes dent the plastic tile.
Another major disadvantage of a prior art tile plow is that if an existing tile line is cut while laying a new tile line, there is no way for the user to determine that the line was cut.
Therefore, it can be seen there is a need for an effective and improved tile plow.
Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for laying tile lines which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for laying tile lines which uses a tile plow attached to the draw bar of a tractor which includes a wheel assembly disposed behind the shoe of the tile plow.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines which includes a horizontal beam connected between the tractor and the wheel assembly.
A method and apparatus for laying tile lines which includes a tile plow having height adjustment hydraulic cylinders at the front and back of the tile plow for raising and lowering the tile plow while maintaining the horizontal orientation of the beam.
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines which includes the use of the tile plow having a wheel assembly which is disposed behind the shoe of the tile plow and has a substantially wide wheel span.
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines which includes a master/slave hydraulic system as well as a means for adjusting the cylinders relative to each other.
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines using a plow shoe with a very narrow profile to reduce the disturbance of soil by the tile plow.
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines which includes cutting edge extensions for identifying when an existing tile line is cut by bringing debris to the surface.
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines which includes a flexible flap attached to the rear of the shoe of the tile plow for holding the tile firmly in the trench while allowing dirt to filter slowly around the tile and preventing rocks from denting the tile as the dirt falls into the trench.
An apparatus and method for laying tile lines which includes a disc coulter for breaking up debris in front of the shoe.
These as well as other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.